pokpiruletafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:Sumiaa/Tag 20 canciones
Lo reinicié :D 1. Canción favorita No tengo la verdad, pero adoro la letra de Built for Blame - Get Scared aunque me gusten más otras canciones con mejor letra pero esta fue la primera letra emo que entendí así que mola. (? 2. Canción que más odies Sinceramente la que más odio es la misma que Afri, Happy - Pharrel Williams, pero como esta ya no se escucha casi por ahí porque está más vieja que ná, pues... Voy a decir Adventure of a Lifetime - Coldplay. El sonido ese me pone de los nervios. 3. Canción que te pone triste En serio, si me pongo a escribir todas no acabamos. Me encantan las letras depres. Voy a decir Heathens - twenty-øne piløts. No tiene tan buena letra como otras por ser de una película, pero entre el ritmo y la letra en sí... 4. Canción que te recuerde a alguien No me apetece ponerme emo a recordar, así que voy a decir que Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey! - Fire Emblem: Awakening OST me recuerda a Zoru. Doubt - twenty-øne piløts es nuestra canción, primo. Don't forget about me ❤. 5. Canción que te pone feliz Uhm... suelo escuchar música emo con letras tristes así que no sé decir... Pero me pone feliz Work - Rihanna porque me hace mucha gracia. WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH W AHW A WAH WA WHA. Y que me haga feliz de verdad, American Idiot - Green Day. Me recuerda tantísimo a mis amigos y yo omg. 6. Canción que te recuerde a un momento específico Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day y no necesito dar explicaciones porque me pongo emo 7. Canción cuya letra te sabes perfectamente Varias, la verdad. Tag You're It, Dollhouse, Soap y Cake de Melanie Martinez, Don't You Dare Forget the Sun y Sarcasm de Get Scared. Y otras que no recuerdo ahora la verdad. Sí, para el colegio no tengo nada de memoria pero para esta mierda sí... 8. Canción que te haga bailar Ginza - J Balvin. No me gusta el reggaeton pero me es gracioso para reírme de la letra y bailar. 9. Canción que te gusta en secreto ... ESTO ES MUY VERGONZOSO PERO ME GUSTA La Gozadera - Gente de Zona. 10. Canción que te ayude a dormir La de los lunnis lol?? Goner - twenty-øne Piløts. Es de esas canciones con las que lloras hasta quedarte dormido. No que te entre sueño. Pero es que la letra tiene un significado tan feliz y un ritmo tan triste que se mezcla todo y me emociono. 11. Canción con la que te sientes identificado Soap - Melanie Martinez, por las muchas veces que me tendría que haber callado y no lo hice. 12. Canción que solías cantar y ahora odias Me duele reconocerlo pero Chandelier - Sia. Es preciosa pero de tanta escucharla la cogí manía. 13. Canción de tu disco favorito Doubt - twenty-øne piløts, del disco Blurryface. Tyler, eres un poeta. 14. Canción que puedes tocar con algún instrumento Ehh... Cuando era pequeña tocaba la del Titanic en la flauta. 15. Canción que te gustaría cantar en público Ningua omf entre lo vergonzosa que soy y lo mal que canto... (? 16. Canción que te gusta para conducir No sé conducir pero voy a decir que me gustaría Burlaos - CharfleX Dudu. 17. Canción de tu infancia De peque estaba obsesionada con el puto Chiki chiki. En serio LOOOOL. 18. Canción que nadie se espera que te guste Welcome - Nikone. Y NO ME GUSTA EL RAP SUPUESTAMENTE... 19. Canción que quieres que suene en tu boda Tear in my Heart - twenty-øne piløts. No necesita explicaciones. Con lo ñoña que soy. Canción que quieres que suene en tu funeral ASSSUUCARRR - la tía de la tele del don simón para que caguéis en mi tumba Nomino a quien quiera hacerlo.